Martians
Martians are a species of super-powered aliens native to the planet Mars. ".''" :—About the Martians. Description Anatomy and Design Martians are a bipedal species with long limbs and fingers. They have a narrow abdomen, revealing the form of a wide pelvis. They also have a membrane under their upper arm, and thick protective skin on their lower arms. Their faces are squat, with exposed teeth and gums, and small red eyes. Even in adolescence, Martians are about one-and-a-half times the height of a human. The Martian lifespan can reach up to 300 Earth years. Martians age approximately three times slower than Earth humans do. Forty-eight Earth years is considered adolescence. There are three skin colors in Martians: green, red and white. Genetically, the difference is minor, but culturally it has been the subject of much strife. Martians of different color are capable of producing viable offspring, who will be one color or the other. A child's skin color will always match at least one parent; a white and green couple could never have red offspring, for example. The exact shade of green, white or red varies between individuals. This is not due to mixed genetic heritage; for example, there is no reason to suspect a Martian with light green skin has white ancestry. Martian families are usually large. Miss Martian has twelve sisters on Mars, as well as seventeen brothers and roughly 300 cousins. Martian Manhunter also has a few hundred nieces and nephews. The Martians come from a much colder world, allowing them to survive in lower temperatures that would kill a human, and making them far more sensitive to high temperatures. Martians come from Mars, which has an atmosphere completely different to Earth's; but as a species, they are able to alter their physiology so that they can breathe and operate in most environments. Gallery Characteristics and Culture Martians revere sorcerer-priests and priestesses. Martian sibling relationships are very different to those of humans. According to Miss Martian, families are close due to their telepathic communications. Green Martians make up the majority. White Martians are treated as second class citizens, while the Red Martians are considered royalty. Prejudice is primarily based on actual skin color; there is little discrimination against the green offspring of mixed parents. Shape-shifting into other forms is a common game on Mars: since Martians are shape-shifters and mind readers, they would see through the façade and it is considered harmless. Martians have a fondness for Earth television, they find it very entertaining. Society Energy Powers and Abilities Most Martians have abilities that are not possessed by normal humans. These include: * '''Physical abilities:' ** Shape-shifting: Able to transform into any living organism, android or creature. A higher level of training is required to shape-shift into forms that are very different from a Martian's natural form. ** Camouflage: The ability to blend within the environment, becoming near-invisible. ** Healing: Due to their shape-shifting powers, Martians heal faster than humans. ** Density shifting: This is an advanced technique not innately possessed by all Martians. It requires a considerable amount of training to master. ** Super strength: Martians are stronger than humans, though not as strong as Kryptonians. ** Durability: Martian bodies are denser than a humans but not nearly as durable as a Kryptonian. * Mental abilities: ** Telepathy: On Mars, all Martians use telepathy to communicate. ** Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate, move and control objects with the power of one's mind without physically touching them. *** Flight: By telekinetically moving themselves, Martians can simulate flight. Weaknesses * Heat exposure: All Martians are vulnerable to heat. They can easily be harmed or injured when exposed to fire or heat. Known Martains Civilians Heroes * J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter * M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian Allies * B'arzz O'oomm/Green Beetle Anti-Heroes Villains * Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Malefic Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters History Past Synopsis See also External links *Martians Wikipedia *Martians DC Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Races and Species Category:Martians